Pokemon Adventures Star Wars: Galactic Fighters
by AceBlast75
Summary: Spades Jones is one of the newest Jedi-Knights in the order. With the friends she has left she will face the evil Separatist Sith and fight for Justice for the Republic. Will she have the guts to face some of her friends turned enemies? Or will she crack under the pressure and join the dark side? Starring the OC's! DISCONTINUED!


Pokemon Adventures Star Wars: Galactic Fighters

This is a rated T fanfiction. Contains violence, death, suggestive themes, and torture. Reader Discretion advised.

**Hey guys it Ace with another story, but I'm not alone… **

**Star: HI there everyone! I'm back!**

**Ace: This will be a collab story with StarShine65! We worked on this together, and we hope you enjoy it!**

**Star: Remember that I myself am a noob with Star Wars so go easy on me!**

**Ace: This will probably be based of the Star Wars The Clone Wars TV series, I loved that show… Now I have to start watching Star Wars Rebels, anyway on to the story!**

**3rd Person P.O.V (Point of View) **

****_A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away…_

_War! These are times where the Republic nation with their peacekeepers the Jedi are at war with the Separatists and their Sith. The Jedi are in need of new padawans. Masters Blue Jones, Green Oak, Red Ketchum, Yellow Caballero, and Gold Hibiki are on their way to take and bring the new generation of younglings to the Jedi Temple._

"Are you sure about this? I'm a bit nervous about giving Nynx a lightsaber…" Blue questioned walking down the hall.

"If Master Dave said they're ready then they're ready…" Gold reassured.

"Then let's go find them, But keep an eye on the twins, do not be scared to activate their collars and knock them to the ground… Don't forget the damage element foxes can do," Green warned.

They all nodded in agreement and walked in to see Crystal.

"Master Crystal? Can you gather the younglings?" Red asked.

"You will need to get Nynx from the quiet room, she almost took one of their arms off… Again…"

"That child is a danger to everyone," Green sighed.

"She can't help the way she was born, neither can her twin. They are the last of their species..." Yellow reminded them.

"And unfortunately it's the Jedi's fault that they are the last ones, but the element fox race was a warrior nation who chose the dark side... We had no choice… At least we saved them from it… So we raised the prince and princess of the element fox nation… But their powers and instincts need to be controlled…" Crystal stated.

"Well you're a quarter element fox, but it only helps with speed and strength in your legs," Gold said.

"You know if she or Nyx found out we'd all be dead,"

"Then don't tell her," Red said bluntly.

"And remember the Jedi who took an army to slaughter them was Master Lance, what a reckless fool..." Blue growled.

"How did someone like him get on the council?" Red grumbled.

"I don't know," Gold shrugged, "At least we take orders from Master Dave..."

"Let's go get the younglings," Yellow said.

"Right through there," Crystal pointed at a door.

The six Jedi Masters walked into the small training room. Scattered throughout the room was about 11 small children.

"Spades! Good to see that you're that you're at the top of your class," Blue said excitedly to her little sister.

"So what'd Nynx do to wind up in the quiet room this time?" Yellow asked nervously.

"Nothing big really, she almost took some kid's arm off. But it was his fault, he didn't listen to her when she said to look out. The kid is fine but… We don't know where he is…" Spades rubbed the back of her head. Blue's eyes widened.

"Gold!" Nick exclaimed running up to his big brother.

"Nick! Glad you're keeping up with the best," He grinned.

"Where's Nynx?" Green asked.

"We don't know…" Flora said. Crystal paled, then a soft giggle was heard. Everyone looked up. Nynx was on the ceiling.

"Nynx please get down here…" Crystal ordered.

"Little sis can't… She looks like she's hanging by a rope…" Nyx snickered, tail wagging slightly.

"Nyx, why must you torment your sister..." Crystal sighed, Nynx just giggled, her blonde hair falling in her face.

"I've got it!" Spades jumped up and cut Nynx down.

"Thank you, NYX YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Nynx shouted, and then proceeded to chase Nyx, claws fully extended.

"Nynx stop! You're going to activate your collar!" Crystal warned, just as she fell to the ground in pain from her collar shocking her.

"You ok sis?" Nyx asked concerned, he walked over to his sister and helped her up.

"Y-Yeah… I hate these things…" She muttered to herself.

"Same here, but Crystal says we have to keep them on or be locked up again like a few years ago," Nyx whispered back.

"Whatcha talking about over there?" Spades asked, walking over to them. Both twins backed away from her.

"Nothing." They both said in unison.

"Let's get going, we have somewhere that we want to take you," Yellow said, eyeing the twins suspiciously.

"Where is that Yellow?" Mizu asked sweetly.

"The Jedi Temple, the council will assign who will be continuing your Jedi training," Red started, "They would also like to see you Master Crystal."

"What about the children?" Crystal questioned.

"Jedi-Master Agatha will take care of it," Green answered.

"Come on young ones," Gold smiled, leading the way. They walked to a shuttle and boarded. The shuttle arrived at the temple.

"Welcome to the Jedi Temple," Blue grinned.

"Woah…" Spades said in awe.

"General Ketchum!" A clone trooper saluted.

"At ease captain, what's up?" Red asked.

"Chancellor Giovanni wants to see you all, immediately." He responded.

"This sounds serious, we'll be on our way, could you watch the younglings?" Yellow rubbed her chin.

"Yes Commander," He saluted again,

"Alright you guys this is Captain Pearl, he is one my best men, be good," Red ran with the other Jedi to the Chancellor's office.

"Come on kids, the Jedi council wants to see you," Pearl started, "Kids?" He turned back around and they were gone.

"Uh oh…"

_**With the kids**_

"Wow! Look at all this data! Imagine all the research we could do!" Spades looked at the archives in awe.

"Of course all you care about is research," Nick said smugly.

"Excuse me if I want to learn Nick," Spades snapped at her cousin.

"Nyx! Nynx! Get down from there!" Jack shouted at the twins, who were in the rafters fighting again.

"You can't tell us what to do!" Both of the twins shouted at the same time, which only managed to make them both mad at each other even more, causing more fighting.

"There you guys are! Thank Arceus! I thought I lost you! Now let's all calm down..." Pearl said, panting from running around looking for the kids.

'Now's my chance to slip away before they can notice that I'm gone… I wanna go see what they're talking about in the meeting, what's sister hiding...' Spades thought to herself, quietly slipping into the vents.

_**With the Jedi**_

"You wanted to see us sir?" Yellow questioned, bowing respectfully with the others.

"There's going to be an attack soon, they're after two of the padawans." He said, getting straight to the point.

"Then we need to get them out of there!" Blue exclaimed, worried about her little sister.

"I was thinking that this could be a test for the younglings, to see their skills,"

"But what if they get captured? You did say that they were after two of them!" Crystal exclaimed, clearly worried for all of the younglings.

"I trust that they will be strong enough to fight them off and not get caught," Giovanni said confidently.

"Ok, I guess we have no choice but to trust your judgement Chancellor, Shall we go tell them?" Red sighed, not completely behind this idea.

"Please do, and hurry they're almost here," he said, the masters raced off to the younglings. Unknowing that one had heard everything.

**Back with the kids**

"Nynx! Nyx! Get down! Jack quit trying to climb the shelves! Where did Spades go?!" Pearl was running around trying to keep everyone out of trouble, without any luck.

"Everyone! Attention!" Red walked back in and shouted, Nynx and Nyx bolted down from the rafters. Jack hopped off the shelves, and Spades climbed out of the vents.

"Alright! Today you will be tested! There is going to be an attack by the Separatist Sith! You will need to fight them off, we will be standing guard if it looks like you're in trouble we'll jump in and you are to retreat," Green said, staring them all down. Nynx and Nyx seemed to be interested for once, but not happy that there was a chance that they would be pulled out of the fight.

'I just hope that we're wrong about who they're after… if they get the twins… it's all over for us. Element foxes are natural fighters, and often assassins since they have a hunting instinct that makes them want to hunt their prey and kill. We have that turned against us then the chances of getting out of a fight with them without major injuries and having to kill them for the safety others… I don't want to lose my cousins too…' Crystal thought, glancing at the way Nynx and Nyx seemed to want to get to the fight, and slightly deflated when Green said prisoners only.

"Alright! Positions!" Red shouted, everyone rushed to their spots. Spades and Jack on either side of two pillars, the twins in the rafters, all in an ambush position for the heart of where the attackers would be.

Then the door slammed open, about a hundred droids rushed in, Count Cyrus at the center, along with his top three fighters, Saturn, Mars, and Jupiter. They all looked ready for a fight, and where just out of the twin's reach.

"Count Cyrus! Why have you come here?!" Yellow shouted, activating her lightsaber.

"You have two creatures that interest me… And if I remember correctly they belong on our side in the first place, were their species not on our side before they were wiped out," He smirked, the droids advanced, heading for the padawans.

"NOW!" Red shouted, giving the signal for the fight to begin. There was a glow of icy blue and misty purple and another of red and orange lightsabers. Two blurred figures dropped from the ceiling right into the center of the fight.

Jack and Spades took on the droids near them, avoiding the flying pieces of the robots the twins were throwing from their fight.

"You will not touch the padawans!" Blue shouted, pulling Blue and Jack away from their fight and behind her with the other younglings.

"You see, you can't really can't protect the ones I'm after. You sent them into the middle of the fight and thanks to the high-pitched noise that droids make, they can't hear anything but their telepathy connection and the buzzing of the droids they destroy," Cyrus said, smirking, he snapped his fingers and Mars and Jupiter started to make their way towards the twins.

Jack and Spades tried to stop them, but Saturn threw them back with the force, cutting Spades's hand off in the process. Blue ran over to her passed out sister and held her closely.

"Excellent job Saturn, now…" Cyrus snapped his fingers and Jupiter and Mars grabbed the twins and knocked them out. "Until we meet again…" He smirked and they ran back to their ship.

"Spades! Spades wake up!" Blue shouted, shaking Spades, Yellow managed to stop the bleeding.

"I'll get to work on a new hand for her…" Emerald said, everyone was off at the sudden loss.

"I-I'll go call Crystal… She needs to know…" Gold managed to say. Finally breaking the silence since Emerald attached Spades's new hand.

"It's finished general," He saluted. Spades blinked awake and sat up. She looked at her new hand, a smile forming on her lips.

"Cool! Is that like a war scar? Am I a robot now?" Spades questioned. Blue smiled at her naivety.

"I guess it is a war scar, and no you're not a robot," She giggled.

"I can't wait to show Nynx!" Spades exclaimed. The mood saddened at her statement.

"Spades… Nynx was captured…" Blue said somberly.

"What?! Not Nynx!" Spades cried. Blue hugged her tightly, Spades sobbed softly in her arms.

_**With the Twins**_

Both twins were in a cage at the heart of the Separatist base.

"Excellent work you three," Cyrus smirked.

"Thank you sir, now how are we going to get them on our side?" Mars inquired, looking at the unconscious twins.

"I think it's time they learned the truth of what happened to their parents, and their entire race… Get the video ready, after this they'll know who they're really supposed to be…" Cyrus smirked.

There was a faint stirring from inside the cage and then two sets of icy blue eyes shot open, looking frantically at their surroundings…. Little did the two innocent little kids know that the truth they were about to learn would change their view of life forever.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

**Star: And that's where we'll leave off, what did Cyrus mean, who they really are and how will the twins react to the truth of what happened to their race.**

**Ace: SODA FOR EVERYONE *throws all the soda***

**Star: Until next time… CATCH! *throws evil possessed plushies at the audience***


End file.
